End war
by Recara
Summary: Hunting was a daily activity for the four of them.yet when old threat rears it's head,will all of them survive it? MHp2G and MHP3
1. Chapter 1

The forest was silent, save for the occasional chirp of night birds and crickets. The dense forest was covered with trees, moss and a few monsters could be spotted. Among this natural looking scenario, two armor-clad figures silently strode through it.

"God dam it! Where in the big wide world could three narugacuga hide?" Recara, a lad in jinouga armor and wielding a gunlance of the same material, cursed silently. His companion, Nevec, a guy only older then him wearing jhen mohran armor and wielding a long sword, gave a sigh and replied, " Well, practically anywhere and everywhere in this place." Recara, hearing this, did a facepalm. "Well, I hope the girls are having better luck than we are." Recara said, stepping on a twig. At that very moment, a naruga burst out of the nearby foliage and rammed into Recara, sending him flying a few good feet, then gave a deafening roar.

"Well! You got your wish now. Now get up and fight!" Nevec said, drawing his long sword. The naruga leaped towards Nevec as Recara got up and drew his weapon. Nevec gave a side slash and a fade slash and hopped back. By then, Recara had rushed forward and stabbed the naruga in its side. The naruga retaliated by slashing Recara across the chest. Other than removing some hair from the chest piece, the armor held. By then, Nevec had come up behind it and attacked it a few times. Unleashing a full spirit attack, his weapon glowed white and had its attack increased. The naruga's tail, which had suffered most of the blows, had a scar on it.

As it turned around and faced Nevec, a wyren fire blew its tail cleanly off and caused it's rear too be blackened. By then, the naruga had had enough and went into rage mode and began to attack the two hunters in frenzy. The two hunters began to have a few problems as it had attacked them with renewed vigor. Just then, Nevec was knocked down by the naruga. The naruga pounced in to finish the job just as recara rushed forward. The gunlance's tip went stabbed towards the naruga's head and the naruga's leap had cost its life, impaling itself on the tip of the lance.

" Well, you owe me one and that fellow barely had a chance, so sad. " Recara said as he gave Nevec a hand. Nevec stood up and gave a curt nod, obviously embarrassed and frustrated that his nephew had just saved him and had his ass handed to him by a naruga. Suddenly, a small pink mist blew past them and the two men looked at each other in shock. " THE GIRLS!" they said simultaneously, and began to run towards the direction where the cloud came from….

Reaching the area, they saw Ana and Samantha, back to back against two narugas, wielding a bow and heavy bowgun respectively. Ana had a long gash across her arm which blood was flowing like a river. Nevec drew his weapon and rushed to the larger of the two naruga while Recara sprinted towards the two girls….

Reaching the girls, recara took out a mega potion and threw it to Ana, drawing his weapon with blinding speed. "Drink that NOW" he commanded." Ana drank it and asked with an eyebrow raised," what took you two so fucking long?" "Well, we're here now aren't we?" Recara replied, blocking a blow from his naruga and returning it with a shelling in its face. "What happened?" Recara asked Samantha as Ana readied her bow. "Bastards ambushed us, gave princess here a nice cut." Samantha replied referring to ana, as she was the wealthiest out of all four of them, as she covering Nevec as he attacked the other naruga. "Well that's nice and princess has a new tattoo. Oh and these are for u guys." Recara joked, tossing 3 dozens of full level 3 normal shots to Samantha and a variety of coatings to Ana.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." The two girls said, earning an annoyed shake of head from him. Suddenly, the naruga Recara and Ana was fighting stopped targeting them and leaped towards Nevec. Before either of the trio could do anything, the two naruga had caused a number of wounds on Nevec. Then the larger naruga did a tail swing and Nevec was sent flying towards the trio. As Nevec crashed in to the girls, Recara stood there frozen, shocked and afraid of the prospect of his only family's death through the number of wounds he had. Then, the shock was replaced by a cold, freezing hatred towards the culprits of the damage. His armor's ability activated, increasing his base and elemental damage, covering his right hand with bright blue electricity currents. Just then, the shaft that allows the gun mechanism to cool closed, signifying the ready use of the wyren fire.

Ana, seeing this, got up to help but was dragged down by Samantha. " Help me with him, and don't go" Samantha referred to Nevec with concern and recara with something akin to fear. Together, the two girls dragged Nevec to a corner of the area.

The smaller naruga jumped towards recara who promptly shot it in the face again then stabbed it continuously for a few time then swung his weapon down. The swing hit the naruga spot on its head and the whole head caved in, turning its skull and brain into pulp. Not even able to roar for a final time, the naruga fell down and died on the spot . The larger naruga merely observed this through surprise, and then it went into rage mode then jumped to the side of Recara and swung its claws towards him. Recara stood there for a moment then suddenly disappeared from the attack, appearing beside the creature, stabbing frenziedly at its exposed belly. Combined with the ferocity and elemental weakness of its body, the naruga fell over, its left wing broken and its belly badly cut. As it prepared to fly away, Recara ran towards it and stabbed diagonally but missed. The creature was already 5 meters above the ground and was gaining attitude.

Suddenly, a small blue barrel flew up and exploded on contact to the belly of the beast. The naruga instantly fell down. Then, a gun barrel went into its mouth and began to heat it up and the naruga opened its eyes in surprise. In front of its sprawled body was Recara, his gunlance's barrel in its mouth. His helmet seemed to glare the beast down, and before it could do anything, the wyren fire went off, blowing the whole naruga into pieces.

As he strode back towards the others, the girls regarded him with fear and awe. Recara bent down and checked Nevec's pulse. Satisfied and relieved that his uncle was still alive, he slung Nevec over his shoulder, took everybody's Items and weapons and carried it on his back and proceeded to carry the two girls in each of his hand.

"Lets go home…" Recara said silently and walked towards home base, the sun rising up behind them….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never will own monster hunter, although it seems to have copyrights over me.

Super sorry for the long wait, my exams just finished and now I can write again. Please bear with me!

It took them 2 days to load the corpses onto the cart, their injured state and the guild felines' small size did little to contribute. However, when they returned to the village, the sight took them by surprise. There was obviously a change in the village's usual light and relaxed mood. Everybody was in a rather grim mood and there was also a significant change in numbers of hunters in the village. It looked as if the numbers went up thrice!

"Sam, you and princess bring Nevec to the infirmary. I'll go get the rewards and go over." Recara instructed. " You sure your ok?" Ana asked, holding Nevec at the left side. He gave a quick nod and waved at them to proceed. As they separated ways, Recara immediately regretted his decision. His head hurt like hell and his arm was numb from shielding and carrying everybody. "Well, losers can't be chooses" he thought as he approached the hall.

As he entered the hall, there were even more hunters inside than outside in the village. As he strode towards Sasayu, the guild lady in blue, he failed to notice a man in black Diablos gunner armor crept up behind him. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Recara shrieked as the man proceeded to rugby tackle him, spending him flying headfast into the hot spring. "Haha, gotcha!" the man laughed while Recara got out of the hot spring, water dripping everywhere. "Ha bloody ha. Ah shut up Han Sheng!" Recara commented and gave Han sheng a nice kick in the chest, knocking him out of the way. "Man, you look like hell. But I suppose everybody can't look as good as me. You missed a lot of shit while u were gone" Han Sheng said while Recara collected the bounty, water still dripping from his helmet. Recara raised an eyebrow at that sentence even though no body could see it because of his helmet. His friend was one of the ugliest guys in the village with a bulldog face. Yet that could not be said for his accuracy.

"CRACK" Recara's jaws gave a loud crack as a fist collided with his face. " YOU SON OF A BITCH." Roared his attacker as he began throwing punches at him. Adrenaline pumped through his veins at the pain and Recara was temporary back to normal. As he dodged the blows, he saw an opening and gave a almighty upper cut to the man's face and proceeded swinging his right leg back and gave a kick at the man's jewels. The armor cracked significantly under the impact and he gave a yelp of pain. " Go away Draco. I don't have time to play with your childish games" Recara said between pants as the adrenaline pump stopped, fatigue returning to him. "YOU took the quest I wanted, low life scum, you and your bunch of beggar friends." Draco said as he clenched his balls. "Oh, so you're the king now. May god have mercy on your soul." With that Recara left the hall, Han sheng at his side. "Dam that spoilt little stuck up asshole." Han sheng cursed as he watched his close friend hold on his aching jaw.

Entering the infirmary, the pair saw Nevec and the girls patched up. The injuries they suffered must have been to a great extent as the three looked like mummies given life. Then Recara felt himself falling into darkness. Fatigue finally got into the crack of his physical body….

"Light, so bright…" Recara thought as he blinked. "Come on honey, its breakfast time." Hearing that, he immediately sat up straight. "That voice! Its…. mom…" he thought, before realizing his body was small again. "I'm home?" he thought dizzily, the shock threatening to overwhelm him. Then, the beautiful face of his mother popped out from the corner of the door in his room. " Are you coming to eat before your uncle gets them?" she enquired. "No, ma!" he replied before realizing it. " Shit, this must be a dream. The battle, nevec being injured, they were so real." He thought as he walked to the living room of his family's farmhouse. There, he saw his parents, Nevec's parents, Nevec and his pet dog, Zack.

Then, everything faded away and came back to him. He was standing on grass with Nevec and it was raining badly. "OH NO. NOT THIS, NOT THIS AGAIN" he thought as the scene was as familiar as his hand. "C'mon lets go home!" Nevec shouted above the rain to be heard, and ran home. Recara followed him, knowing what was going to happen. As they neared home, Screams pierced the air and the duo rushed ahead. Then, the shock settled in. Jaggis were attacking his home. He saw his mother die, his father fending off the monster with Nevec's dad. Nevec's mom was nowhere to be seen. Then, the hunter arrived from the village as the two men in the house were overrun. Recara screamed with despair into the cold uncaring wind…

And woke up in the infirmary. "I think his ok." He heard voices heard. "Get him on anesthetics" someone else said and he felt another wave of darkness overwhelm him…

Cliffhanger FTW. Hope you enjoy it. The next fic will be up in a few days. You guys didn't though I would not spend time writing for you guys right?


	3. Chapter 3

Told you I'll be back…

As the cooling wind of the morning blew into the room of the infirmary, Nevec sat on the chair that was next to his remaining kin's bed. As he sat thinking about the events that had happened recently and digesting what Han sheng ha just told them, he suddenly spoke up to the two females in the room.

"Do you ever think, that the world is going too fast?" he asked.

The two women looked up from their reverie and looked at him quizzically, before Samantha replied.

"Nevec, the whole world is going to fast. I think that we're just trying to keep up," she said.

Nevec gave a nod as a reply before he saw movement at the edge of his vision. Recara's eyes were opened yet... something was not right. The next moment, his kin began to convulse in the bed, knocking over any thing that was nearby.

"DOCTOR, COME HERE NOW, WE NEED HELP!" Ana shrieked while she and the other 2 tried to hold Recara down. Yet, they could hear him speak, or at least mumbles of what he was saying.

"Ma? What are we? Nevec's here." Recara continued to mumble as he convulsed.

"Dear god, his dreaming about home again." Nevec thought as he held Recara down.

The doctor arrived and with some additional help of the nurses, managed to inject anesthetics before getting kicked in the face. As Recara's struggle slowly stopped, a loud bang resounded through the room as the door was rudely kicked open.

"Scumbag! How dare you attack me!" Draco cursed as he stomped into the room, wielding his great sword in a extremely threatening manner before bringing it down onto Recara. Before anybody could react fast enough, that was a loud clash of metal as the great sword was deflected and something black, burned and cooling landed on the ground.

"That's a bowgun shell!" Samantha thought as she inspected the crumpled ammunition lying on the ground. Then, a black shadow jumped into the room and a barrel was instantly pointed at Draco's forehead. Then, Han sheng had arrived at the scene, took in what had happened and calmly proceeded pointing his Black Diablos heavy bowgun at the man's head too, the extended barrel sinking into the man's neck.

"Lay that god dam sword down Draco, before miss ninja over there and I give your head a fiesta of shells to join that pathetic piece of lump that you call a brain." Han sheng threatened.

"You wouldn't day" Draco replied, a sneer coming to his lips and his eyes full of bloodlust.

"Oh really? You sure are stupid. Wait, calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people, you inanimate fucking object " Han sheng said as an audible click was heard through the room, indicating the priming of shells in the guns of the room.

The sneer died instantly on his lips as Draco sheathed his sword and left the room, before saying something.

"You got lucky this time, beggar. You better watch out" which obviously fell on deaf ears as Recara was out cold…

As everybody turned back to the mysterious gunner who had leaped into the third level of the infirmary, they took in that IT was a her, as seen from the curves of her body and Han sheng saying "miss" earlier on. And she wore green naruga gunner armor and had a light bowgun, which everybody recognized as the "Silver Spartacus", made from silver Rathalos materials. As she kept her weapon and removed her mask, stunning red eyes, pale skin and blue hair with a single ponytail came out. She was what everybody could define as "good-looking"

"How is he?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"As fine as he'll ever be, he'll still be the hyper-active guy you know, Rei" Nevec replied.

As she approached Recara, she removed the helmet that was still on his face with only the eyepiece opened. Green hair flowed out with a long scar stretching from the top to the jaw line. Then, she proceeded to take a bucket and fill it with water then dump the whole thing on his head.

"COLD! ITS FRICKING COLD!" the effect was instantaneous as Recara jumped up and ran around in circles, jumping around like a congalala.

"Yep, his ok…" Rei said as she and the others watch the once-thought injured man jump around like a over hyper-active monkey…

Well then, chapter four will come out soon. Thanks to the 2 reviewers big time


	4. Chapter 4A

I'm back and ready for action!

After a rather hilarious scene, the group sat in a circle back at Recara's lodging listening about what had occurred during their absence, the situation that Han sheng described was rather grim.

"So your telling me that monster population numbers have suddenly gone off charts, making many areas a lot more dangerous to trek and they ACTUALLY start to work together?" Recara asked after listening.

"Yeah, that's why you can see the demand of hunters go up as well to not only defend villages but also gather raw materials which are required to keep a village running. We're seeing death tolls; injuries shoot up in the main villages that you could reach the sky with those numbers. New hunters are getting sent out as replacement even before they complete training. " Han sheng replied.

"Which leads to those inexperienced getting killed, adding to the death rate. I mean, we've faced booming populations before but with your description, not at such a coordinated rate. And imagining a Rathlos and a Naruga actually work side by side? That's just like something from a horror book." Nevec commented.

" We'll believe what we can and cannot. This is a crisis that has not been encountered in a long time." Recara said to which everybody agreed. As silence continued, each hunter taken in his or her thoughts, discussions broke out as everybody conversed with their friends about the problem.

Taking the chance, Han sheng turned to Nevec and asked as he indicated with his finger.

"What are with those two? Recara I know, his reckless knucklehead but gunner girl? That's a new topic." Enquiring about the pair that was currently immersed in their own conversation.

"Them? Old friends. Remember you were in a different class from Recara during our childhood? Well she was from the same class as him. She was also the one that broke his reverie after the incident about our family…." The older man replied, clearly not pleased to talk about the latter subject.

"Oh…ok. Thanks man" Han sheng replied as he went back to his thoughts.

Suddenly, a loud and continuous sound began resounding through the village.

"That's the general alarm! SHIT! Looks like a wave of them are coming!" Han sheng said as he got up, loading his gun already.

Then, the door burst open as a guild member ran in, his face showing evidence of tire by the amount of sweat he was releasing. Upon seeing the whole group, relieved spread across his face.

"Ah there you are! The village chief is looking for you six!" he said.

And the entire time, the earth was shaking under the amount of steps the approaching wave was taking…

**End of part 1**

Ok. That's part one of chapter four. I'll post part 2 tomorrow. Please wait patiently. Tomorrow's the last day of exam for me (FUCK YES!)


End file.
